


Hold Me Til It's Over

by Just_Mike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Main character vibes, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Torture, heavy subjets, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mike/pseuds/Just_Mike
Summary: Lidskost ne jen pro lidi.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 1





	Hold Me Til It's Over

Slavný Harry Potter. Chlapec, který přežil. "Nejmocnější čaroděj 21. století"... Můj otec. Pak jsem tu já, který má alias možná tak zmijozelský moták. Alespoň si vzal i mamky příjmení. Takže jsem Weasley Potter a když se někdo zeptá, řeknu, že jsem Weasley. Pak si o mně lidi nedělají tak vysoké představy. 

O mě teď nejde. Vlastně jde, ale nechci o sobě mluvit teď. Teď je řeč o druhé kouzelné válce. Poté, co můj otec porazil magického Hitlera, se spousta lidí rozhodla opakovat ročník či dva. Tím vznikl chaos. Ti, co by měli mít dostudováno, chtěli pokračovat v Bradavicích, ale byli na vyšší úrovni než sedmé ročníky. Sedmé ročníky ale taky nebyly na úrovni sedmých ročníků. Děti, co měly jít do druhých ročníků šli místo toho na psychiatrii, po té, co byly celý prvák používány jako panáci na trénování mučení. 

Tohle vše přispělo k tomu, že Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích má dnes deset ročníku. Díky, tati. Tohle mohl být můj poslední ročník. Ty další sice oficiálně nejsou povinné, ale, pokud je člověk nemá, sotva se někam v životě dostane. V podstatě jsou taky povinné, jestli nestojíš o znechucené pohledy. Já už jich dostávám dost a o další opravdu nestojím.

Válka zkazila všechno. Kdyby z toho, alespoň vzešlo něco dobrého. Ne. Diskriminace mudlorodých je stále všudypřítomná. Nebyl to boj dobra a zla. Zla ano, ale dobro? Ani náhodou. Bylo to jen bránění změně. Strašný změně, takže to nebylo úplně zbytečný, ale stále to byla neutrální strana. 

Dobro. Hah. To snad ani neexistuje. Alespoň masově ne. Jeden člověk dobrý být může. V davu vždy budou shnilá jablka. Opravdu dobrých lidí je málo. Sám bych neřekl, že jsem jeden z nich. Však jsem sobec. 

Scorpius.

To je dobrý člověk. Do hloubi duše svatý. Čistý a nevinný. Byl jako jehně.

Chybí mi. Neviděl jsem ho čtyři měsíce. Je to tak. Dva měsíce před koncem školního roku musel pryč.

Muselo to být akutní... 

Nerozloučil se.

Od té doby jsem od něj neslyšel. Zkoušel jsem mu psát, ale nikdy neodpověděl. Zprávy, SMS, DMs, ani na starou dobrou (důraz na starou) soví poštu.

Mám o něj strach. On takový není. Navíc mi chybí. Už je to nesnesitelný. Ještě dva týdny do konce prázdnin a poprvé v životě se těším do školy. Škola znamená, že určitě uvidím Scorpa. Profesorka McGonagallová by ho nenechala vynechat ještě víc studia. 

Čas je 2:26. Nejde mi spát. Mám nutkání vypadnout odsud. Chybí mi. Chci za Scorpem.

Jdu za Scorpem. Jsem na ulici a jdu za Scorpem. Nepromýšlel jsem to. Ani jsem se nenadal a byl jsem oblečený a odcházel z baráku. Skoro mi přišlo, že jsem se z pokoje přemístil rovnou na ulici. To se stoprocentně nestalo. Z přemisťování je mi zle a ještě nikdy se mi to nepovedlo správně. Hlavní je, že jsem na ulici. Pojedu na Malfoy Manor.

Rušný Londýn byl tichý. Ulice byli prázdné. Oranžová světla se odrážela v mokrém asfaltu. Přestože týden v kuse pršelo, bylo venku teplo. Akorát chodidla mě studila, voda z louží se nasákla do mých tenisek. Už jsem byl skoro u metra, tak jsem se teniskami moc nezabýval.

Z jedné uličky se ozve rachot. V kapse najdu hůlku. (Né, že bych se uměl nějak ubránit.) Pomalu jsem se blížil k místu odkud do zaznělo. Šlo to od popelnic za nějakým restaurantem. Ulice jsou prázdné, hádal jsem, že to bylo zvíře. Teorie se potvrdila, když od tamtud vyběhla akromantule. Pavouci mě neděsí. Celý život si celá rodina trochu utahovala ze strejdy ohledně jeho fobie. Díky tomu mi pavouci přijdou spíše vtipní než děsiví. Chtěl jsem se vrátit ke vstupu do metra, když už jsem našel původce hluku, ale uslyšel jsem ještě něco. Jakoby kňučení. Ne jako od psa. Bylo to hlubší. Rozhlédl jsem se kolem. Pod kusem novin se něco hýbalo.

"Co ty tady?" ptal jsem se, jak jsem posouval papír. "Pojď sem. Co pak jsi?" Vzal jsem si zvíře na ruku. Byl to malý dráček. Nevím jaký druh, ale nesnažil se mi nijak ublížit. Možná je na obranu moc unavený, nebo ví, že se mu snažím pomoct. Bylo to jen mládě, nemohl jsem ho nechat na ulici. Správně by se do města ani neměl dostat. Ta akromantule taky ne. Doufal jsem, že mě nikdo nevidí. Kouzelní tvorové v Londýně je něco, co občas řeší ministerstvo a mohli by mě kvůli tomuhle třeba vyslýchat. Tomu bych se radši vyvaroval. Nechci mluvit před lidmi.

Možná příště. Řekl jsem si a šel zpátky domů s dráčetem schovaným pod mikinou. Je to ještěr, ti myslím potřebují teplo. Jsou i severští draci, takže možná teplo tolik nepotřebují. Jak jsem mohl zvládnout NKÚ z péče na V?

V bytě mě přivítal otec hned v chodbě.

Fuck.

"Kde jsi byl?" zeptal se hluboce.

Rychle jsem zalhal. "Venku jsem slyšel nějaké zvuky. Šel jsem to prozkoumat." Mistr lhářů, to jsem já. Občas. Sundával jsem si boty jakoby nic, abych nevypadal podezřele.

"A to to nemohlo počkat do rána?"

"Je ráno." Bylo brzy ráno. Měl jsem pravdu. Vždycky mám pravdu. Pokud zrovna nelžu. Pak to samozřejmě není pravda, ale lež.

"Albusi." zabručel. Svraštil obočí, které teď vypadlo jako líbající se housenky. 

"A navíc nejspíš nepočkalo." Ukázal jsem ruku s drakem.

S otcem to hnulo. "Ukaž." Šel ke mně a natáhl ruku. Opatrně jsem mu dráče předal.

"Myslel jsem, že bychom ho měli dát Charliemu." řekl jsem.

Otec ho zkoumal. "A ten byl tady? Uprostřed Londýna?"

Kývl jsem. "Lezla od něj ještě akromantule. Možná si ho ulovila jako potravu."

"Pořád by neměli být ve městě. Ani jeden z nich." říkal otec, jako bych to sám nevěděl.

"Taky proto jsem ho přinesl sem." vysvětlil jsem.

"Dobrá práce." Dal mi ruku na rameno. "Předáme ho Charliemu. Teď jdi spát."

Poslechl jsem a šel nahoru po neosvícených schodech aniž bych zakopl - úspěch. Ve tmě jsem zalezl do pokoje, převlékl se a lehl do postele. Do východu slunce jsem nezavřel oči. Únava na mě přišla až v sedm ráno, kdy moji sourozenci už běhali po bytě a nenechali mě spát. Psychopati. O prázdninách se spí do oběda. Tak zní nepsaná pravidla.

Natáhl jsem se pro pro mobil. Žádné zprávy od Scorpiuse. Tohle je na nic. 

Seběhl jsem schody. Všichni byli v obýváku a snídali palčinky. 

Jiskřička radosti. Světlo na konci tunelu. Palačinky. Chci jich alespoň deset.

James si mě všiml. "Hele, Alík je tady." 

Rozpačitě jsem zamával. 

"Pojď sem. Už jsem ti nandal." Podával mi talíř.

Vzal jsem talíř a opatrně ho prohlížel. "Co jsi do toho dal? Trollí pastu? Ďasovčí kaviár? Přiznej se." 

"Lilly, jseš mi svědkem, co jsem tam dal?" 

Lilly měla pusu plnou, ale v mluvení jí to nebránilo. "Fokowádu a hahody."

James pokynul. "Díky,huhlo. Teď se najez, bratře můj."

Pořád jsem byl napochybách. "Ale proč?"

"Abys nezdržoval." vložila se do toho mamka. "Ron na nás čeká."

Typycký. Vždycky když jsou nějáký rodiný plány, ne jen že se mě nikdo neptá, ani mi to neřeknou.

V palačinkách opravdu byla čokoláda a jahody. Překvapivě. Čekal jsem, že to třeba začaroval, aby chutnalo jak něco od Hagrida. Nic proti Hagridovi, ale nikdy nebyl dobrý kuchař. Už před válkou se snažil vařit. Jeden by řekl, že se od té doby zlepší. 

"Kluci, oblíct." řekla mamka. "Lilly, ty vem dort."

Dort? Fuck. Percyho narozeniny.

Šel jsem nahoru. Třeba v pokoji něco najdu. 

"Ale, pojď sem." řelk James.

"Teď uplně nemůžu."

"Nemáš dárek." řekl. "Přes měsíc jsi nebyl venku, ani ti nepřišla žádná pošta."

Po pravdě jsem někde byl včera, ale ne v krámě. "A?"

"A já ti můžu pomoct. Je pochopitelný, že si nemůžeš pamatovat všechny narozeniny." Pravda. 

"Jsi nějak podezřele hodnej dneska." 

"Protože tvůj přítel zmizel. Máš to už tak těžký."

"Nezmizel. Není můj přítel. Všechno to maš špatně." ohradil jsem se.

"Mysli si, co chceš. Normálně jsi s ním celý léto, ale letos nic. Žádný hovory, zprávy. Nic. Ať už je to cokoliv, něco se děje. Takže jsem se rozhodl, že ti nebudu dělat život ještě horší." Jsem v pořádku. Absolutně. Nepotřebuju pomoct. Celý můj život nezávisí na Scorpiusovi. "Jdi se připravit, pak ti dám ten dárek."

-

"Hodně štěstí, zdraví!" 

Percy sfoukl svíčky a byl čas na dárky. Výhoda takhle velké rodiny je, že neztrácíme čas s přáním oslavenci jeden po druhém. Všechny dárky jsou na hromadě. Velký hromadě.

Po chvíli se dostal k tomu mému (spíše Jamesovu) a začal číst přiložený návod.

"Ukaž toho ptáka, Percy." řekl George a začal se smát a pár dalších se ke smíchu přidalo. Babička po něm hodila přísný pohled. "Co? Je to havran. Že jo, Percy?" Ano. Velmi realistický havran. Kdyby jste ho viděli venku, nic byste si o něm nepomysleli.

"Je to nekonečný dávkovač čokoládových vajec." vysvětlil Percy. Havran hopkal po stole.

"Nekonečný?" ptal se táta. 

Percy zakýval. "Pokládá otázky a za správnou odpověď dá čokoládu." James ho vyrobil, jako učební pomůcku. Chce to předvést Georgovi a začít je vyrábět ve velkém a prodávat je v jeho obchodě. Akorát by už čokoláda nebyla nekonečná,kvůli nákladnům, ale vydržela by třeba dva roky. Percy je tak trochu pokusný králík. Havrana testoval, ale chce i nestraný upřímný názor.

Bill se uchechtl. "Akorát dárek pro takovýho šprta. S tvou hlavou brzy budeš mít cukrovku."

"Tak ať. Alespoň vím, že vždycky budu mít čokoládu a nikdo z vás se k ní nedostane."

Oslava byla nuda. Alespoň dort byl fajn.

Všiml jsem si jak se Rose vykrádá z pokoje. V ruce měla mobil a vypadala, naštvaně.

Jakožto nejlepší bratranec jsem se rozhodl ji sledovat. Nijak tajně. Jenom jsem šel za ní a ona si mě prostě nevšimla. Bez jejího vědomí jsem s ní došel k ní do pokoje.

"Štve tě, že každá rodinná sešlost je u vás?" oznámil jsem svou přítomnost.

Rose se na mě otočila. "Už jsem zvyklá." Sedla si na postel. "Holt největší barák má své nevýhody."

Jejich barák možná velký byl, ale Rose měla malý pokoj. Měl podobnou atmosféru jako doupě nebo Hagridova bouda.

"Tak co seš načuřená?" řekl jsem.

"Poslouchal jsi rodiče?"

"Pff, ne." Kdo by na to měl nervy.

Pořád jsem stál ve dveřích.

"Tak jestli nevíš, magická stvoření umírají. Někdo je zabíjí"

"Kdo?" Přišel jsem a sedl jsem si k ní na postel.

Pokrčila rameny. "Lidi. Kouzelníci? Kdo ví. Podle rodičů: nějaký lovci, není to nic novýho. Prej se lidi nemaj o čem hádat, tak si našli takovouhle pitominu."

"Hádám, že nesouhlasíš."

Zavrtěla hlavou a husté kudrliny jí spadli do obličeje. "To, že se to vždycky dělo, neznamená, že je to v pořádku. Umírají i kentauři a vlkodlaci. To jsou v podstatě lidi."

"To je ujetý. Řeší to někdo?'

"Měl by. Když už to vypadá, že nějaký vrah dostane, co si zaslouží, nějak se z toho dostane."

"Jak se někdo dostane z odsouzení za vraždu?"

"Stvoření často kradou nebo pytlačí. Když někdo řekne, že to udělali, protože stvoření dělalo něco takovýho, nikdo už se dál neptá."

"To je na hlavu."

"To teda. Jediní, co by to řešili, Jsou lidi, co nic nezmohou. Jako já nebo ty."

Šoupl jsem se vedle ní. "Proč jsem o tom nevěděl dřív?"

Pokrčila rameny. "Já se k tomu dostala, přes článek, co obviňoval dregonu z požáru v Leeds. Byly tam její fotky, ze kterých bylo jasný, že jí někdo ublížil. Snažila jsem se najít víc." Odemknula svůj mobil. "Koukej." Měla tam rovnou jeden článek. "Tenhle shrnuje všechny útoky od začátku roku."

Některá stvoření byla zabita, jen protože byla blízko něčího pozemku. Vodní stvoření ubývají.

"Mudlovští rybáři?" řekl jsem. Jakože i mudlové loví magická stvoření? To není dobrý.

"Ministerstvo se jim snaží mazat pamět, ale je jich moc. Utajení kouzelníků je v ohrožení. Jestli se nějaký nečar dostane na do kouzelnického netu, to je totální konec." Dobře, že jsme byli sami. Rodiče Amerikanismy nesnášeli.

Zamračil jsem se. "Net by měl bejt zabezpečenej, ne? Nečar ho neotevře."

"Měl by, ale už se to pár lidem povedlo. Okamžitě je našli, vymazali vzpomínku a zabezpečili to líp. Občas mám pocit, že kouzelníci nemaj ponětí, co dělaj. Vládě by prospěly nové mladé tváře."

"Takže co? Plánuješ být první ministrině kouzel?" zasmál jsem se.

Rose pokrčia rameny. "Třeba. To by mi sedělo, ne?"

S Rose jsem projížděl další članky. Docela mě děsilo, že nikdo neřeší všechny ty útoky. 

Jeden nadpis mě zarazil. "Počkat, jeď nahoru."

Rose se posunula o pár článků nahoru. 

"Ještě. Tady."

Ministr Pastorek mrtev. O novém ministrovi se nyní jedná.

Podívali jsme se na sebe a vyběhli jsme z pokoje a rychle šli zpět ke zbytku rodiny. Taťka, děda, Hermiona a Percy se chystali na odchod. 

"Tati." řekl jsem.

"Nemůžu. Musíme na ministerstvo."

"Jestli uvidíš Draca, zeptej se, co je se Scorpiusem." Řekl jsem to rychle, abych nezdržoval. On kývl a všichni zmizeli. 

"Nechce se mi tomu věřit. Ví se, co se stalo?" říkal někdo v obýváku.

"Podrobnosti o smrti ministra se většinou nezveřejňují."

"Byl nějak nemocný?" Poznal jsem hlas Jamese.

"Před lety měl infarkt. Možná se to stalo zase." 

"Psst." šeptla Rose. "Co mysliš ty?"

"Jako jestli to má spojitost s útoky?" šeptal jsem.

Rose přikývla. Já pokrčil rameny. Možné to bylo, ale proč? Uvidíme, jak se situace vyvine.


End file.
